


of princes and demons.

by candybaeks



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Demons, M/M, Royalty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:15:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26016358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/candybaeks/pseuds/candybaeks
Summary: Prince Baekhyun has one simple request.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 7
Kudos: 49
Collections: Challenge #6 — Rise of Kingdoms





	of princes and demons.

The feeling of a knife piercing flesh is quite unpleasant, Baekhyun notes, as the sharp edge draws blood from his palm and scars previously unmarked skin; but the Prince did not wince regardless of the painful sensation. Holding his hand above a flickering candle flame, he listens as the blood drips and then sizzles when it connects with the heat. After a few drips, he retracts his palm and quickly wraps the wounds with a bandage—the offering had been completed, all he had left to do was wait.

It didn’t take long; as soon as his eyes closed, he felt a breeze and then the soft uttering of a deep voice.

“My Prince.”

“Chanyeol.” The Prince’s eyes opened, a smile forming on his lips. “You came faster this time.”

“You summoned me with different methods this time.” The corners of the demon's lips threatened to tug into a smirk as he straightened himself into a standing position—having previously bowed respectfully towards the royalty in front of him.

“A little birdy told me to use blood for serious matters.” Baekhyun hummed, situating himself on the red silk sheets of his bed and tapping the spot beside him. 

Within an instant, Chanyeol had joined him.

“What would you like me to do this time, my lord?”

Taking the demon's hand in his own bandaged one, the Prince sighed softly. "I want you to kill him."

Now  _ that _ was something Chanyeol liked the sound of.

The King was notoriously ruthless––constantly going to war with surrounding Kingdoms, leaving the poorest of his citizens to fend for themselves. His worst crime, the demon thinks, is the pure negligence of his son. 

Chanyeol and Baekhyun had been working together for quite some time. The Prince had first summoned him at the age of 17 on accident––yes, on  _ accident _ ––after reading through a few older books in the palace library. Prince Baekhyun had always had too much free time on his hands that he filled with books, hobbies, things he could do to try and get the King's attention. When he stumbled upon the spell to summon a demon, he thought it to be fake, but he had nothing better to do. The Prince gathered the proper materials from the palace gardens and snuck a few candles out of the endless guest rooms that littered the halls and then performed the ritual––kickstarting his work with Chanyeol. 

At first it was simple acts––cancel his father's meetings, distract his father's staff––anything to get the King to give the Prince any ounce of attention. But soon Baekhyun began to ask for more from Chanyeol. The demon didn't mind one bit, darker acts brought him much more joy. Collapsing armies so wars would end, burn down Kingdoms that wouldn't surrender.

No matter what the demon did, the King would never give Baekhyun attention. Never listened to his poetry, never cared for the way his fingers tapped along ivory keys of a piano, or how his voice carried harmonies as smooth as silk. The Prince was talented, but he wasn't enough for the King. Baekhyun had never been worth the King's time from the moment he told his father he didn't want to marry a Princess.

"What do I get in return for killing the King, my lord?" Chanyeol inquired, thumb gently caressing the Prince's palm.

"Reign with me." Baekhyun uttered. "Sit beside me at the throne. Make my father pay even in the afterlife."

Pleased, the demon lifted his free hand to tilt Baekhyun's chin upward, leaning in to press a kiss to those soft pink tiers he'd grown fond of. 

"As you wish, Baekhyun."

The Prince's request was sealed as bodies entangled and sinful sounds echoed off the gold-marked walls. Baekhyun had given Chanyeol his soul that first night he agreed to work with him, and in return the demon had given him the pleasure of accompaniment, lust, attention, and as much love as a damned soul could offer.

Baekhyun awoke the next morning to a servant shaking him awake, tears streaming down her face as wailing echoed throughout the empty halls outside the Prince's room.  _ The King was found dead, my Prince! _ She sobbed.  _ He's dead! Your father is dead! _

But the Prince's expression did not waver in lack of emotion. He was sure the servant thought him to be upset, grief-stricken, but the Prince was holding back a smile. Relief. 

"Alert the villagers to gather in the entry hall. I will give them the news and formally take my father's place as King in two hours time." 

"Should.. Should I call someone to help you get ready, my Prince?" The servant stepped away from the bed, bowing respectfully towards the boy. 

"That will be unnecessary." With a wave of his hand he dismissed her.

The Kingdom would see the young Prince shine that night brighter than he ever had before. Dressed in a white silk robe with gold accents, glitter covering his eyelids, and the royal crown perched atop his head, he looked stunning. 

Townspeople watched in awe as the Prince emerged in front of them, settling himself in the throne with Chanyeol standing beside him.

"The King has passed." He announced, sending the villagers into a frenzy of tears until he raised his palm to quiet them.

"But I am here to take on the throne, to put an end to useless war, and bring safety and prosperity to the Kingdom." The Prince stood up, turning to press a kiss to Chanyeol's cheek. "With my husband by my side."

The wailing quickly morphed into cheers. Joyous screams.

Baekhyun smiled, genuine and brilliant, for the first time in a long time.


End file.
